The Problem Solver
by Detective's Heart
Summary: Naoto Shirogane finds herself granting the wish from an ema at a fox's request. She takes the place of wish maker from Souji while he is know longer in Inaba and very soon begins to have more to deal with then expected... No longer a oneshot! Please Read and Review! Not too many spoilers... and NO SHIPPING! WHICH MEANS NO ROMANCE!
1. The Fox, The Idol and The Bullies

"Rise-san? Whats wrong?" asked Naoto as she approached a very depressed Rise.

"Oh, hey Naoto-kun..." Rise glanced up at her with a look of annoyance as three third years passed them, sniggering at them. "Just them. That's all."

"Are they bothering you?" Her concerned expression made the idol nod uneasily.

"Just a bit... Don't worry though! I'm sure it'll all blow over soon!" The detective wasn't fooled by her friend's fake smile. She knew her well enough to know when she was faking.

"Okay. Well if you don't want to sort it out then all you can do is wait." That was true, but not effective. She'd only said that so she wouldn't feel like she was pressuring her friend into anything.

"Yeah... Well know point in moping about it! Come on lets go!" Naoto nodded as the two of them left the Yasogami High school.

* * *

><p><em>Yip!<em>

Naoto glanced at the entrance to the Tatsuhime shrine, where a small creature stood staring at her. It yipped again jerking its head back in a gesture to follow as she gazed at it curiously. Is a fox really telling her to follow it into the shrine? _Why on earth would it do that?_ Her thoughts whirled with questions as she hesitantly followed the battle scared fox into the shrine.

_Yip! Yip!_

The fox bounded towards her with an ema in its mouth.

"What am I supposed to do? And aren't you the fox that helped us before?" It nodded calmly before dropping the ema at her feet and nudging it with its nose. Picking it up, she read the wish, not entirely sure what else she could do with it.

_'Please make the bullies stop! The football team won't leave me alone!'_

"Is this...? Rise-san's wish?" the fox yipped to confirm her suspicions. "So why are you giving this to me?" It stared at her in an annoyed sort of way as if to say 'think about it!' "What?" It suddenly occurred to her what it meant. "Oh... You want me to grant this wish?" She smiled as the fox yipped again in agitated confirmation.

"Erm... Okay. I'll do my best with it..."

* * *

><p><em>Why am I doing this? Damn fox...<em> Naoto's agitated thoughts whirled through her mind as she approached the football team calmly. The plan was to talk them into submission if asking didn't work... However she knew neither of them would work... _If I end up dead that fox is going to have some damn terrifying nightmares..._

"Hey kid! What you doin' here? Don't tell me you wanna join the team!?" The team captain yelled at her as she arrived.

"No. That's not why I'm here." She spoke calmly, in a way she had practiced for years.

"Good. Then why you here kid?" Her patience was quickly diminishing as the captain repeated the word, _kid_.

"I came to ask you about Rise-san. I hear you've been hassling her. I would like to know why." Naoto looked up into his eyes expressionlessly as he smirked at her.

"Oh yeah that Rissette kid! A reason? Its fun!" Her stare turned into a glare as she responded;

"Fun? So you find it fun to hurt others like that?" Her voice remained calm and even as if in an interrogation.

"Yeah! You got a problem with that princey?"

"As a matter of fact I do. If you haven't noticed, Rise-san is my friend and I don't like to see her upset." She would have told them to use her name instead of the name princey, but then she would have just encouraged them to use it again. Where did that name even come from anyway?

"Ah shuddup princess! I doubt she'd like someone like you anyway! You don't even know the meaning of the word fun!" What?

"Princess?" The rest of the team were now watching as their captain grinned menacingly at her.

"You're a girl idiot!"

"Yes. I fail to see what this as to do with Rise-san." They stared at her in annoyance as her expression remained the same. Completely unshaken by their comments.

"Rise is a self absorbed, slut! What do you say to that?!" He was clearly running out of ideas to aggravate her.

"Please keep your opinions to yourself. Not everyone wishes to hear them." Their own methods of agitation were easily turned against them as the detective's expression remained unchanged.

"Just hit him already! He's asking for it!" Though she didn't show it the thought of a fight between her and the football teams captain made her more nervous then if she was in the TV world, fighting Izanami her self! She couldn't summon a persona or use her gun – without being arrested – here. The captain however smirked at his teammate's suggestion.

"Great idea! Well see you in hell princess!" At that his fist flew through the air towards her! The attack was nothing compared to a shadows making far too easy to evade his fist. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry. Were you trying to hit me or the sky?" Taunting him probably wasn't her best idea as he quickly threw another fist in her direction! Of course Naoto easily avoided it, further aggravating her attacker.

"Gah! Just stay still you little pipsqueak!" Once again his fist met the nothing but air as she evaded him with the same unchanged expression.

"I can assure you I would if it wasn't so easy to avoid you." He glared at her one last time before turning to his team.

"Guys get him to stay still so I can pummel him!" On command the rest of the team stepped forwards to face her. _Damn it! That fox is gonna get a bullet to the face after this!_ However the eleven football players were just as slow and uncoordinated as their captain, making them just as easy to avoid as they came at her one by one. Never together. Always separately.

"Damn it! Why can't I hit you?!" Stupid question...

"Right guys! Lets all go for him at once! He can't dodge all of us at once!" In an instant she was surrounded by them. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep her expression unchanged as they all charged at her at once! Naoto ducked down as they all threw their fists at the same place, causing them to end up punching each other instead! A few of them toppled over at the impact but a few of them just launched another attack at the young detective!

"STAY STILL!" One of them cried as his fist slammed into the goal post instead of her face. They were too predictable! Too slow! Another attack flew past her as she swiftly side stepped. Counter attack? No. Then she'd be doing something wrong and so far she didn't need to. They were hurting themselves enough without her adding to it!

"Are you done?" Asked Naoto as they all gasped for breath a few minutes later. Her expression remained unchanged after every attack and every annoyed comment aimed at her.

"Dude, just stay still!" This was getting ridiculous now. How long would it take before they would realise that they couldn't hit her if they were so predictable? Moving away again she finally offered a threat to them.

"If you don't stop attacking me then I'll just have to start actually fighting you. And at this rate I doubt that would end well."

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!" The captain's fist was once again launched at the young detective who evaded him, grabbed his arm and sent him tumbling into the ground with ease! "What the hell?!" Once again his agitation only grew as her expression remained unchanged.

"DUDE! STAY STILL!" Stupid demands... The team goal keeper leapt forward for another blow to the face! Naoto swooped down low and knocked his legs and from under him!

"ARGG!" The screech came too late as something collided with the back of her knees causing them to buckle at the impact! As she collided with the ground another team member dashed forwards to kick her as she struggled on the ground! Grabbing his foot mid-kick she slammed it into her previous attackers head, loosening his grip enough for her to escape his grasp!

Before she could even stand properly a fist connected with her chin sending her tumbling back to ground! This was getting ridiculous!

"I've had just about enough of you, princey!" She scrambled to her feet, just in time to avoid and counter another blow! Her lip was now bleeding from the earlier impact and her arm stung from the collision with the solid earth. She'd managed to keep a hold of her hat, but that was only a small consolation...

The fight dragged on for a ridiculous amount of time as they fought 1 VS 11, on the school football pitch. Eventually very few footballers were actually still standing along with Naoto. All of which panted heavily and none of them remained unscathed. Naoto – surprisingly – had the least amount of injuries, considering how severely she was outnumbered.

To her surprise one of the three remaining footballers dashed forwards, aiming a fist at her face! Again...

"I've had enough of this!" Her patience was all but gone as she drew her gun and pointed the muzzle at his face. "Either cease your bullying or I'll have the choice of arresting or shooting you!" what else could she do? She'd only just realised that they'd broken the law in more then one way! When she had countered their attacks she say it was to arrest them or in self-defence. Either way, she wouldn't get into too much trouble...

The teen stopped in his tracks at the sight of the gun and instantly raised his hands in surrender with wide eyes. The others however just stared in disbelief at her.

"What? I'm an active detective! I'm permitted to legally carry a gun for defensive purposes!" _That damn fox better write its will..._ Wait, what? How far was her mind gone from the damage inflicted? Writing foxes indeed... "Now, leave my friends and me alone from now on or face the consequences!" finally they all agreed to apologise to everyone they had pestered tomorrow, starting with Rise. They had also promised not to tell anyone about this event.

"Now that that's over with, I believe you should all be leaving since this club ended about twenty minutes ago." At that they all ran towards the changing rooms, looking back nervously as Naoto walked casually behind them, twirling the gun on her fingers calmly. The second they were out of sight she sighed in relief before rubbing her hands and concealing her gun under her uniform once more.

* * *

><p>"Naoto-kun!" <em>Damn it!<em> Naoto quickly dragged her tired limbs into a sprint towards the shrine at the sound of Rise's voice. "Hey! Wait for me!" She pretended to not have heard her as she forced herself to run faster. Yes, hiding behind the shrine building in the hopes of losing her was pretty stupid, but it might work! It had to! Or she would have failed the fox in gaining more attention for the shrine! The fox appeared to be waiting for her with a bundle of healing leaves as she dived behind the building! It laid them down in front of her, nuzzling them towards her to tell her to use them quickly.

"Thank you." She mumbled as they healed her in mere moments before Rise arrived. "Hello Rise-san. What brings you here?" Her voice sounded oblivious to the fact that she'd just ran halfway through the shopping district to avoid showing her previously battle sacred face, as well as the fact that she was supposed to meet her at the Marukyu tofu shop a few minutes ago.

"Chasing you of course! Why were you running from me anyway?" Her agitated expression forced a pang of quilt to stab her in the chest.

"I don't know what you mean Rise-san. I've been here for a while now. My Grampa just left a moment ago and I was just about to leave to meet up with you." She hated lying to her friend but it was all she could do at the moment.

"But... I just..." Rise stared around confused before her eyes widened as she grabbed Naoto's hand to inspect it. _Damn it!_ Her hands were stained with blood from when she had desperately wiped the blood from her lip! How was she going to explain this?! "Naoto-kun! You're bleeding!"

"What? No, I'm not." With that she snatched her hand away from her friend and rubbed the blood of to prove she wasn't. Rise stared at her sceptically.

"But you are! Or were at least! Tell me what happened!" She hadn't the patience anymore for this...

"I'm not bleeding! I haven't been either!" Rise's eyes widened as she snapped at the idol a little harsher then she had expected.

"Naoto-kun... I'm sorry. I just thought that..." Why did it have to be Rise that saw her? Why couldn't it have been someone else that wouldn't make her feel bad for loosing her temper? She sighed in exhaustion to calm her nerves enough to speak without raising her voice.

"I'm sorry Rise-san... My patience has been on the verge of disappearing all day." Lying again wasn't helping her calm down at all... She had lost all patience and rationality with the relentless football team that just loved to make things difficult... The only things those strange leaves couldn't do, was give her the energy to deal with anything but another fight.

"Well, maybe we should meet up some other time... You know, a time when your not gonna bite my head of. You look pretty spent to!"

"Yes. Let's meet again at a different time. I'm sorry about this Rise-san." Guilt... The only thing passing through her mind was guilt... _If that fox hadn't given me those leaves to help me out of this I would have shot him..._

"Oh, it's okay Naoto-kun! We all have our days! Well C'Ya later!" With that she turned to leave.

"Bye!" Once Naoto was sure she'd gone she turned back around to call the fox.

_Yip!_

It leapt out from behind the shrine's main building with four ema's in its jaws.

"Three?" Her expression turned nervous as she thought of what the stupid fox wanted now... However, upon closer inspection she noticed that they all said the same thing but in different ways. One of which was Rise's. Each one spoke about the bullies and how cruel they were always being.

"Don't worry... I granted the wish. How else do you think I got those injuries? Thank you for that, by the way." The fox yipped again in excitement as it bounded around Naoto's feet. She couldn't help but smile at it as it did so. It bounded away again before returning once again with another ema in its jaw. Sighing she read the request.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note!<strong>

**I was just sat in an English exam and suddenly I had the idea to put Naoto threw a wish granting experience! What a way to come up with something like this! I mean I was literally in the middle of writing an answer! I wasn't even thinking about this! LOL :D :D :D Anyway... I thought that since I pair Naoto and Souji (Without any romance at all) that she should take his place as wish granter for the shrine! I actually want to give the fox a name and the name I'm thinking of giving him is Kitsune. I don't know why but he always struck me as a he... Please let me know what you think! Any suggestions on what other stories I should do please let me know! As always please Read & Review! I love hearing about what else I can do to make my writing better! :D :D :D :D**

**PS**

**This is not what happens when you try to stop bullies! Go to a teacher or something instead! I don't want to be blamed for any fights! The fight is only there because I thought it would be more interesting to read and write! :D**


	2. The Runaway Hound

_"__I wish Silver-chan would come home."_

"Er... Is this somebody's pet of some sorts? A dog perhaps?" The fox yipped in affirmation. _Great... Just great..._ "Okay... I suppose I'll do my best." It yipped again excitedly as if it had expected her to turn the request down without a second thought! She turned to leave before a thought crossed her mind. Sighing she stepped past the fox and over 200 yen to the offertory box. She didn't want to do that, after that stupid wish had almost put her in hospital, but she knew the fox always asked for a price in return for anything... "I suppose it's only fair, in a way... However if I end up in another fight like that then I won't be so forgiving." This time she left the shrine to return her fatigued self home.

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" Naoto called as she entered the Shirogane Estate. She hurriedly returned to her room hoping to get there without any questions... If only she had succeeded.<p>

"Nao-chan? Why are you back so early? I thought you were going to meet Rise-san at her grandmother's shop." Damn it... Her grandfather called to her before she even got halfway up the stairs.

"Oh... Well... I already met up with her. I don't have the patience to stay with her today." Her reply was dull and bored as she froze on the stairs, hoping that her Grampa wouldn't choose to press her for more answers. Stupid... Her grandfather is a famous detective that has solve millions of cases so why would he just leave her be without a proper answer?

"Is something wrong?" He was stood at the bottom of the stairs as she glanced over her shoulder.

"No. Nothing is wrong Grampa." She wanted just to turn around and ask him to leave her be for awhile but she knew that just wouldn't work and would instead make him suspicious.

"Are you sure? You seem troubled." Damn it... The young detective really didn't have the patience for this as she struggle to stop herself from snapping at him like she had done with Rise.

"Yes. I'm sure. I'm just tired. That's all." Her blunt reply just caused her grandfather to become more curious.

"And what has happened to make you so tired so early?" To be fair it was almost eight o'clock so its not that early... is it?

"I've... Just been helping a friend of mine. Nothing serious or important. Just tiring." Hearing him sigh in defeat she began trudging up the steps again in an attempt to avoid more questions.

"Finally..." She sighed as she closed the bedroom door behind her. "That dog better be easy to find... Perhaps Tantei could help..." The thought of her and her beloved canine companion looking for another dog around Inaba brought a smile to her face. Tantei was a young German Sheppard dog that looked like your average German Sheppard, except for the two white V markings under his eyes and the one similar yet larger marking on his chest. "Perhaps he could be more useful then I could ever be to a runaway dog..."

* * *

><p>"Hey... Kujikawa-san... um look. We're sorry we caused you so much trouble and we promise to leave you alone from now on..." Naoto smiled from a distance as she watched the football team apologise to her rather dumbstruck friend.<p>

"Er... Okay. Well um... Thanks? I guess?" Rise's response was more nervous and confused then she had thought she would be. At that moment the goal keeper at the back of the group noticed the young detective watching approvingly before he quickly turned away and whispered something into his teammate's ear. Naoto approached after they had all nervously left to speak to Rise.

"Hello. What was that about?" She asked in perfectly faked curiosity. "Were they troubling you?"

"No... To be honest, I don't know what that was about... But I think that they've decided to leave me alone from now on. I hope so anyway..." The relief in her voice dissolved any guilt about lying to her friend again.

"That's good to hear." The two exchanged a smile before the idol's expression turned curious.

"Hey, Naoto-kun... Why did they look so nervous when you came? You didn't do anything did you?" Her accusing tone caught her completely of guard as she put on a questioning expression to mask it.

"Me? No. I didn't even know they were the ones hassling you." She lied again.

"Hmm. Okay. Well, looks like I'll be going to the shrine today then!" Her cheerful tone helped the young detective relax slightly as she hoped she wasn't going to be questioned again.

"Why's that?"

"Oh, well, I made a wish at the shrine and it came true! My grandmother always said if I made a wish and it came true, then I should give the shrine an offering. So I will!" Naoto nodded as the two of them left the school building. _Thank god that's over with... That damn fox better be happy with this..._

* * *

><p>"Okay Tantei. We are looking for a runaway dog named Silver. Ready?" She felt less stupid when she spoke to Tantei as he always seemed to understand what she was saying and would always bark in recognition to her words. Clipping an icy blue lead onto the similarly styled collar the two of them left the Estate in search of Silver.<p>

She jumped as not to far down the road the pup barked in excitement towards a silver Shiba-Inu dog dashing towards the Samagawa flood plain.

"Is that the one?" He barked in affirmation before the two of them chased after it in perfect pace with each other. Once they arrived they observed as the canine played in the flowing river cheerfully.

"Right..." Naoto mumbled thoughtfully before glancing down at her companion. "Why don't you go play with her? Maybe you can convince her to return home." That annoying feeling of stupidity at talking to a dog returned as she unclipped the leader and watched as Tantei swiftly joined the runaway hound. She smiled as the two of them started messing around in the water.

Suddenly the pair of them seemed to come running towards the young detective excitedly for some reason or another. Tantei barked and nuzzled her hand affectionately in a signal for her to join in with a game of fetch. She pulled a tennis ball out of her pocket and watched as the two of them bounded after the now flying ball in a race to be the first to reach it.

Silver was the first to retrieve the ball, but she refused to let go of it unless Naoto chased her and took it from her in a game of tug of war. She chased the silver canine until she had succeeded before flinging the ball away again.

Their game lasted for quite a while before the young detective was completely out of breath from chasing them practically everywhere. And that's including the river... The water was as cold as ever...

Now was the time for Tantei to persuade Silver to return home... The two of them sat together at the stone dock like structure barking quietly at each other as Naoto stood watching them a ways of.

After a few minutes the two of them returned to her calmly. Silver nuzzled her hand and whimpered gently as she rubbed her fluffy head. Kneeling down she scratched her gently behind the ears with one hand whilst the over read the address on the silver tags.

"Are you going to return home?" The Shiba-Inu barked in confirmation before licking her wrist as she pulled away. Her teeth were suddenly nipping the rim of her jackets arm as she whimpered helplessly. "Should we accompany you?" The canine barked excitedly before licking her hand again. Naoto gently rubbed her head as she stood before the three of them left the flood plain for Silvers home...

* * *

><p>"Well, this is it I believe." Naoto gazed down at the two canines who had been padding side by side the entire way here. Silver – much to her surprise – nuzzled Tantei affectionately before approaching her and repeating the gesture only more thankfully. The Shiba-Inu seemed to be waiting for her to follow as she stood beside her. The three of them approached the house – with Tantei now on his leash again – before Naoto knocked on the door hesitantly.<p>

"Hello? Who might you be?" An aged lady answered the door calmly.

"Hello. Are you missing a dog?" The lady smiled at her before nodding sadly.

"Why, yes. I am indeed. She has been missing for some time now and my grandson is ever so worried. You see he has been living her while his parents are out of town and he loves that dog so very much." She seemed oblivious to the fact that the dog she spoke of was right next to her own.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be glad to know that your dog is here. Safe and sound." The lady smiled as Naoto informed her of the canine's safety.

"Oh, is that so? I'm so sorry I hadn't noticed! My eyes get worse everyday!" She smiled as the lady made a fuse over Silver who in return licked her hands and wagged her tail. "Ah! I see you've made a friend Silver-chan! What the name of this one here?"

"Oh, this is Tantei. The two of them get along quite well."

"That's so good to hear! Hello, Tantei." She started making a fuss of Tantei before she called her grandson down to meet them.

"Silver-chan!" The little boy called excitedly as he rushed forwards to catch the dog in a tight embrace. "Thank you! You brought Silver-chan back to us!"

"Only because a little bird told me about her. It must have seen you before!" The boy grinned as he suddenly hugged Naoto. "Huh?"

"You brought her back! So the gods must have sent you to help us! I asked them to bring Silver-chan back and you did! Thank you!" She chuckled slightly as the little boy repeated the gesture to Tantei as well before he took Silver inside. The Shiba-Inu gave the German Sheppard an affectionate lick on the side of his head before allowing the boy to take her away.

"Thank you ever so much my dear. Might I ask what your name is?" The lady's tone was thankful and tinted with curiosity.

"Of course. My name is Naoto Shirogane."

"I've heard of that name... Oh yes! The detective prince right?"

"Um... Yes that's me." Her awkward tone caught the lady's attention.

"Ah. I heard about that as well. But never mind that. How can we ever repay you for bringing her home?"

"There's no need for that. I'm glad to be able to help anyone." She didn't need gratitude to be symbolised with payment. Just a 'thank you' was all she ever needed. "Anyway. I should be going now."

"Ah. Yes. Well I'm sorry we kept you for so long! Goodbye Shirogane-san!" She turned and offered a small wave as she and Tantei walked away...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note!<strong>

**Okay so this is no longer a oneshot! I thought it would be entertaining to see what I could come up with! :D Also I would appreciate a few suggestions as I only have a few more ideas for this. Like how its going to end and stuff. So I hope you enjoyed this calmer chapter as it took a while to decide where to end this one. So Please Read & Review! Cause I LOVE hearing from the people who take actual time to read my writing and I'd love to know how I could improve to make the stories better! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**PS.**

**There's some... stressful stuff going on at the moment so if I go quiet for a while its because of that stuff...**


End file.
